Underwear
by Oddball464
Summary: Lincoln invites Clyde over to read comics, but Lincoln's attempts to get more comfortable while reading results in an awkward situation.


Lincoln flew down the staircase's banister as soon as he heard the ring of the doorbell. In celebration of the release of the latest Ace Savvy issue, Lincoln had invited Clyde over tonight so they could read it together. Lincoln had been very careful in scheduling the night of their hangout; it had taken him weeks to find a day with the smallest chance of his sisters interrupting them. Luckily for him, all his older sisters were out of the house tonight, and the younger ones were all quietly in bed and were unlikely to wake up any time soon. He couldn't help but walk with a skip in his step and grin at his own cunning as he opened the door. As expected, Clyde was on the other side, wearing a smile underneath the mustache scribbled on his face.

"Greetings, Ace Savvy!" said Clyde, his Ace Savvy comic held under his arm. With his free hand, he pulled his novelty eye patch away from his face. "Are you ready to begin this crazy-awesome weekend?"

"You know it, One Eyed Jack," Lincoln said. "It's time to deal out some justice!" At that, Lincoln attempted to pull out his deck of cards in an Ace Savvy impression, only to have several of them fly out of his hand. "Dang it."

After cleaning up the cards, the boys went upstairs to Lincoln's room. Lincoln shut the door behind them and jumped onto his bed while Clyde contentedly settled on the floor. As Lincoln opened his comic to begin reading, he shifted about in order to get comfortable. No matter what position he contorted himself into, he just couldn't seem to find one that felt natural to him. Lincoln frowned and glared at the current page, feeling as though he had been staring at it for over an hour now. He glanced over at Clyde, who had been quietly reading to himself since they had got here, and felt a sliver of envy over how he seemed to have no trouble in getting comfortable.

Lincoln sighed and futilely tried to resume reading, tugging at his shirt collar in frustration. The fabric was itchy and the irritation distracted him from focusing on the comic. His legs also felt trapped in his pants, which were constrictive and chafed at his groin. His mind suddenly drifted to the thought of taking them off and basking in the freedom of being only in his underwear; which he believed was the way nature intended that comics should be read. He looked over at Clyde once more, who seemed oblivious to Lincoln's troubles. Surely he wouldn't mind if he took his clothes off, right? His sisters have always tolerated it, and Clyde's his best friend; there's no way he'd judge him for it.

Lincoln began by unlacing his shoes and kicking them off the bed, each hitting the floor below with a resounding thump. Lincoln noticed Clyde's head turn slightly towards the direction of the shoes when they landed, but he quickly turned his attention to his comic as if nothing was amiss. Lincoln then unbuttoned the collar of his trademark orange shirt before pulling it over his head and setting it beside him on the bed. He then set to work at unzipping his pants, taking great care to move the zipper slowly in order to make as little noise as possible. After wriggling his hips and legs to slide his pants all the way down to his ankles, he let out a small sigh of relief as his exposed skin met the coolness of his bed sheets. Picking up the comic once more, Lincoln smiled as he read the story without losing his concentration.

Lincoln's reverie was soon disrupted by Clyde's sudden laughter. He watched as Clyde turned around with his finger pointed to a panel on one of the comic's pages.

"Hey, Linc, have you got up to this part ye–" Clyde stopped mid-sentence once he registered the sight before him. His best friend was casually lying on the bed wearing nothing but socks and a pair of red briefs. "Uhh… what happened to your clothes, man?"

Lincoln stared silently at Clyde for a few moments. He had been so focused on keeping the act of removing his clothes as quiet as possible, that he hadn't actually thought up of a good response for when Clyde saw him like this. Not wanting to let the silence go on for any longer than it needed to, Lincoln said the first thing that came to his mind: "Well… why do you still have yours on?"

Clyde's eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open dumbly. "Wh-what? What do you mean why do I have mine on? You're acting really weird, man."

"You don't get it, Clyde!" Lincoln said, feeling a little indignant. "Haven't you ever wished you could break free of the confining bonds of clothing? Not only does being in your underwear allow you to get closer to nature, it's also the only true way to read comics. You should definitely try it before you start judging me."

Clyde looked down as he uncomfortably shuffled his feet. Lincoln's seemingly impassioned speech made him feel guilty for questioning him. After all, Lincoln was his best friend and had never steered him wrong before, so why should this time be any different? With a nervous sigh, Clyde pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants, exposing his bare chest and tighty-whiteys.

"So, what do you think?" Lincoln asked with a satisfied grin.

"I… I guess it feels kinda nice," said Clyde, his expression slowly changing to that of a smile. "Yeah, I can get used to th–"

Clyde was interrupted when the door to Lincoln's room was suddenly opened. In the doorframe stood Lori, who had evidently returned home early from her date with Bobby. Her eyes were currently fixated on the screen of her cell phone, and had not yet seen what was currently going on in the room.

"Hey, twerp. Just coming in to tell you to keep it down because it's getting la–" Lori halted in her sentence as she looked up from her phone and saw the two young boys in their underwear. She glanced around the room awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Lori? Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"What? Oh no, I'm fine," Lori said with an uneasy laugh. "I mean, I guess you're at an age where this type of thing isn't too uncommon. I just thought you wouldn't be experimenting until you were at least in high school, is all."

Lincoln's face blanched. "Wh-what? Lori, that's not what's happening at all! We were just–"

Lori frantically waved her hands in front of her. "No, no! I literally do not want to hear any more! Look, if you want to talk about this sort of thing, go to Mom or Dad. Anyone but me!"

Lori closed her statement by slamming the door. Lincoln nervously looked over at Clyde, who had been completely silent during all of this. Apparently Lori's sudden appearance had caused a small amount of blood to dribble from his nostrils, as well as produce a tent-like protrusion on the front of his underpants.

Even though the two boys didn't speak a word to each other for the rest of the night, both of them seemed to come to the agreement to keep their pants on whenever they were around each other.


End file.
